


Sweat

by WonFrog



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonFrog/pseuds/WonFrog
Summary: [Smut]Do i really have to explain this smuty shit?🌚Hyungwon is drunk and somehow ends up with Wonho. Jep, thats it.👀BUT LISTEN: Wonho and Hyungwon showering together!💦
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 20





	Sweat

"This was the last shot for today! We are done! You can change Hyungwon." Kihyun said after taking his last picture of Hyungwon. He looked out of the window. It's already dark outside. The long boy took off the wickedly expensive clothes, that were borrowed from a well-known fashion brand.  
As Hyungwon put on his sweater Kihyun asked: "Hyungwon, we should celebrate our finished shooting! What about partying? There's a new Club a few streets away." "It's way too early for things like tha-..." he looked at the clock and realized it's already 10 pm "Yeah why not, let's go!" Hyungwon put on his pants, stowed his wallet and his phone in his pants pocket, and left the photo studio with Kihyun.  
You could hear the bass from afar. At the entrance there was a long queue, which consisted almost entirely of woman. The two men took about 10 minutes to get into the club. Arrived inside, both of them stood there with a open mouth. It was a strip club. But only men danced on the poles. Hyungwon felt a bit uncomfortable looking at all these muscular men dancing. "I told you about the cute bar keeper, right?" Kihyun smirked at Hyungwon. He raised his finger and point on the man behind the bar. The man was muscular, like all the other men here. Tshirt was non-existent on him. The shaker flew through the air and he cached it like it was nothing. Kihyun was about to melt because of this sight.  
He took Hyungwon by his hand and dragged him to the bar. "Four tequila shots please!" He said to the man behind the table. The barkeeper looked into Kihyuns eyes, which were fixed on his chest. Kihyuns face was red like a tomato, not even the bad lights could hide the blush on his cheeks. After both men had 8 shots, kihyun talked to the barkeeper without inhibitions. The barkeeper seemed to be very interested in kihyun since his eyes focused him continuously like a wolf looking at his prey.  
Hyungwon felt more and more uncomfortable sitting next to kihyun, who continuously flirted with the bartender, named Shownu. He decided to go downstairs to the pole stage with his drink. He staggered slightly because of too much alcohol. He forgot to put on his contact lenses so his sight wasn't the best too. He stood right in front of one of the poles. A very muscular man swung around the pole. Suddenly he grinded on the floor and came closer to Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon saw the stripper sharp now. His face was very cute, but he had a body like a beast. Every time he moved, his pants were about to explode because of his thick thighs. His upper body was breathtaking too. The stripper came closer to his face and looked him deep in the eyes. Their faces almost touched. His gaze was another level of sexiness. Almost seducing. Wow... Hyungwon was speechless, he never felt that kind of way before because of a man.  
Hyungwon had a lot of women before because he is a well-known model, but none of these women could satisfy his needs. That's why he quit dating and sleeping with women. He wanted to try something new but wasn't sure about dating a man. But this man makes Hyungwon feel some special kind of way. He thought maybe it's the alcohol...  
The stripper, named Wonho finished his dance and left the stage. He put on his shirt, that was almost pointless, because his muscles form through the fabric. It was more like a second skin in white. His shift was over and he decided to stay a bit longer, because he was interested in the man standing at his stage. He made his way through the crowd until he found the tall pink haired man. It seems like he's searching for one of his friends, so Wonho started to follow him around.  
Hyungwon couldn't find Kihyun or the bartender and Kihyuns phone was off. It was 1 am already. Hyungwon decided to make his way home. He left the club and enjoyed the fresh air outside. He stood in front of the club for a while to get rid of the alcohol in his blood. Suddenly a man was standing next to him.

It was Wonho. He came close to Hyungwon, focused his eyes and said: "You're drunk, right?" Hyungwon blushed from the closeness to Wonho’s face. He shook his red head and covered his face with his long hands. Wonho took his hands, put them aside and came close to Hyungwons face once again. "Then why is your face so red?" He asked with a little smirk.  
Hyungwon stumbled indistinctly: "I-I don't k-know! Who are you?!" Wonho pushed him against the wall and gripped his wrists tightly. "My name is Wonho, and yours? Do you like what you see?" He asked the younger one while he tilt his head and stared in his eyes. "I'm Hyungwon. Y-yes you look s-sexy, but i got too much alcohol. Probably that's why you're so beautiful to me right now..." Hyungwon turned his head sideways and looking on the ground because he felt uncomfortable looking into Wonhos eyes.  
Wonho had to hold back his laugh. Hyungwon was way too adorable. He was curious how Hyungwon is like, when he's not drunk. All of a sudden Wonho lifted Hyungwon up. "Ok Hyungwon, you want to take a walk with me? I think you should get sober." Hyungwon was too drunk to free himself from Wonho's grip and he was lazy and tired as well. "If you carry me around, for sure!" Hyungwon made a big hand gesture and grinned.  
Wonho solidify his grip and pushed Hyungwon to his sweaty chest. He started walking towards his apartment, which was 15 minutes away from the club. The drunk man fell asleep in his arms. The whole way home he took a quick look at the sleeping one. Damn, he looks so beautiful it was hard to resist his thick lips. Arrived at his apartment he didn't know what to do with Hyungwon. He didn't even know his address.  
There was no other option than carry him upstairs to his apartment. Hyungwon woke up, when Wonho searched his key. Wonho noticed and put him down. "You had a nice dream? If you want to sleep here, it's no problem for me. You still look drunk and I would worry if you go home like this" Wonho smiled. Hyungwon got Wonho's real intention. Spending a night with a man was a thing he wanted to do since a long time, so why not? "T-that would be great." He stumbled.  
Wonho was about to go insane. Is this handsome man standing in his apartment and going to sleep in the same bed with him? He showed Hyungwon his bedroom. "I'm taking a quick shower. If you want to you can join me." Wonho said with a nonchalant voice. He tried his best to hide his nervous side from the tall one. "I'll join."  
Both of them stripped off their shirts. Hyungwon couldn't resist the urge to touch Wonho's body so his hand slide down Wonho's chest, to his pants. Wonho came close to his face until their lips almost touched. He stayed like this a bit and enjoyed his breathtaking view. Slowly he pressed his soft lips against Hyungwons. Their lips fit perfectly while moving. Hyungwon pressed his thin body against Wonho's muscular torso.  
He opened Wonho's jeans and pulled it off his legs together with his boxershort. Wonho opened Hyungwon’s jeans too and pulled it down while kissing the tall man. Slowly their lips parted. A thin thread of saliva still connected their lips until Wonho licked his lips.  
Warm water is pattering Hyungwons head, while he's soaping his body. He decided to wash Wonho's body too, so he puts his hands on the smaller’s well-built body and started moving them while Wonho washed his hair. His fingers slid on Wonho's neck, over his chest, down to his belly, until they almost arrived at Wonho's member.  
Wonho quickly reached for Hyungwons hands, who were close to Wonho's member. He grabbed both of Hyungwon hands on their wrists, turned the tall man around and fixed his wrists hardly on the wall with just one of his hands. Wonho's other hand slid down Hyungwon body. "What do you think you're doing Hyungwon? You won't do things like that without my permission, ok?" His body came closer and closer to Hyungwons back.  
He placed his head on Hyungwons shoulder and hardly breathed into his ear. At the same time he grabbed the taller's dick which was growing rapidly. His hand moved back and forth harsh on Hyungwons dick, which elicit Hyungwon a quiet moan. Wonho pushed his own member between Hyungwon’s cheeks and moved his hips a bit. A cold drop of liquid soap landed on Hyungwon’s lower back. The muscular man rubbed his torso against Hyungwon’s back to spread the Soap all over their bodies.

While he was spreading all the soap over their bodies, his dick started growing because Hyungwon’s naked body on his own felt so good. He pushed his member deeper between Hyungwons buttocks while still pushing his writs against the tiles.  
Hyungwon felt the older’s dick on his entrance and is humming out of lust. His feelings overcome Hyungwon, he relieved himself out of Wonho's grip, turned around and pushed the smaller one against the other side of the shower.  
His whole thin body came near to the muscular one. Water is still dripping from the tips of his hair and lands on the smaller’s face. Suddenly wonho feels like the taller one has the upper hand now.  
Their members meet when hyungwon came near to wonhos face. You can see both of their breath unit to one water steam cloud while their wet lips almost connecting.  
Their soft lips connecting again. The water on both of them makes their lips more sensitive. They move as if they were made for each other.  
Hyungwon's body is getting hot and he's almost drowning in his own lust. Wonho's lips aren't enough anymore so the taller started pressing his lower part against the others.  
Both of their hard dicks are pressed at each others. They separate their lips. Hyungwon couldn't take his eyes of Wonho's swollen lips.  
Before hyungwon can start his next move wonho is grabbing his butt with both of his muscular hands and push the tallers waist harder against his own.  
Hyungwon's desperate look at wonho is begging for another kiss. Wonho used one of his hands to lead Hyungwon’s lips to his.  
The kiss started with soft and slow moves until they involved their tongues. It's hard for both to breath between their kiss but they're way too addicted to each other.  
Hyungwon's hands started to explore Wonho's upper body while kissing. His hands are kneading the smallers muscular chest, which is strained because of pressing the taller against him.  
Wonho takes one of Hyungwon’s thighs and lift it up on his body. Hyungwon understands and put his arms around wonhos neck.  
Without much effort he lifts the larger one up, while holding his upper thighs. You can hear Wonho’s footsteps and a few seconds later Hyungwon’s back is pushed against the tiles with a loud sound.  
Hyungwon can feel the others hard member on his entrance, slowly moving. Wonho put one hand up on hyungwons cheek while holding him with his other hand.  
He circles Hyungwon’s lips with his fingers. Hyungwon open his mouth to suck on the smallers fingers. The water is splashing on Wonho’s back, while some drops reach Hyungwon’s face.  
Wonho pulls his fingers out of hyungwons mouth, take a deep look at hyungwon. Wonho's moisted fingers are surrounding Hyungwon’s entrance.  
There's a little break while you can hear nothing but their heavy breath on each other and the water. Hyungwon is breaking the silence with his humming, while wonhos finger is entering.  
Wonho is moving his finger and slowly pushes in his second and third finger. Hyungwon’s cheeks getting red because of the sudden heat he's feeling.  
He can still feel the olders member on his butt, ready to enter. But wonho is busy with massage the younger with his fingers.  
Hyungwon couldn't wait any longer and started to rub his body on Wonho's. He's moving his lower body to touch the smallers hard member.  
The older one noticed his impatience, pulls out his fingers, and place his dick in front of hyungwons entrance.  
Wonho is lifting up hyungwon in order to reach his entrance better. Then he take a deep breath and push the top of his dick into the taller one.  
Hyungwon got overwhelmed by this feelings. His body is overreacting because of this new feeling. He moans out loud. The reverb of his moan halls loud in the small bathroom.  
Wonho is slowly pushing his member deeper inside of hyungwon, who can't control himself anymore. He drops his head down to the back of his neck and moans louder than before.  
Water drops from the tips of the tallers long hair, while wonho grabs him by his hair to get Hyungwon’s full body under his control. He penetrates hyungwons butthole harder and harder.  
Hyungwon's lips getting puffy because of all the moaning and lip biting. Wonho covers Hyungwon’s neck with kisses and starts sucking on his neck until it gets red, like his face is already.  
Hyungwon is losing control over his body more and more.  
Wonho's dick is getting bigger and harder and hyungwon is getting tighter. Both are lost in their feelings. "Ughh hyungwon you're too tight" wonho is moaning into hyungwons ear. He slows down a bit to delay his peak.  
Hyungwon pushes his lips against Wonho's. Their kiss is intense. Both of their lips are sensitive and swollen. The taller starts moving his lower body to the same rhythm as their kiss because wonho stopped moving.  
"Fuck, what do you think you're doing!?" Wonho press the words from his mouth, while biting his lips. He firmly pushed Hyungwon’s back against the wall again and start to penetrate him harder than before.  
Every time he pushes his dick inside of hyungwon he exhales with a loud moan into hyungwons ear. Hearing his moans turns on hyungwon even more. "Wonho please don't stop. I-i'm about to come!" Hyungwon says while he's struggling, getting some air between his moans.  
The bathroom is filled with their moans until hyungwon comes on Wonho's stomach. His body is twitching because of his released lust. Wonho stopped for a moment, gave hyungwon a intense kiss and started moving again after he put hyungwon in the right position to get deeper into him.  
Hyungwon is a moaning mess, just like wonho. Wonho pushed his member inside of hyungwon harder and harder. Their bodies beating together, separate and hit each other once again. Loud hammering fills the room. Wonho's dick has reached it's full size now.  
Wonho's grip on hyungwons cheeks strengthened with every push. "Fuck, hyungwon ughh..." Finally wonho came deep inside of hyungwon while moaning.  
They remain a bit in this position, kissing each other. Wonho settles hyungwon to the ground. The taller one is struggling with staying on his own feet, since they tremble because of the intensity of his orgasm.  
Wonho left the shower and searched for something in his bathroom cabinet. He entered the shower with a shower attachment. He changed the current one to the one he brought into the shower. "I'll clean you up, babe." Wonho said and put the shower attachment into hyungwon, who moaned once again. Wonho had to hold the taller one because he was insecure on his own feet.  
After finished cleaning both of them left the shower. Hyungwon looked like he was in another universe. Wonho decided to rub him dry too - the taller probably wouldn't have been able to do it by himself.  
Wonho took one of his shirts and put it on hyungwon. He himself decided to only wear a boxer - like every night. After putting on the boxer he lifted up hyungwon and carried him to his bed. The smaller one put the hyungwon on the bed and covered him with a blanket. He lay down beside him with one arm around hyungwon.  
Hyungwon is already sleeping. He fell asleep the short time wonho carried him from the bathroom to his bed. Wonho looked a bit on hyungwons still red face, caressing his cheek. "Goodnight" he said while he goes through the tallers hair and gives him a little kiss on his forehead.

Something bright shines through his closed eyes. He rolls himself over the bed half asleep, to find a position in which the light does not disturb his sleep. He heard a soft voice singing. After a while he noticed it was the song bleuming by IU. He couldn't sleep anymore and after opening his eyes he tried to sit. He was in great pain when he tried sit up.  
His head aches and his ass felt numb. Hyungwon tried to figure out what happened the last night and in whose bed he slept. He realized he only wear a shirt, a way too big shirt with no pants on. "W-what the hell happened last night?!" Hyungwon asked himself horrified. He heard someone sing to IU's Blueming the next door. It was a man. He tried hard to figure out what the hell happened.  
He remembers this man at the Stripclub - his name was wonhee? No, wonho! The man hit on hyungwon outside the club. He was smaller but we'll built so it was no big deal to detain hyungwon in his arms and carry him to his home. "Especially when I'm drunk" the tall man completed his thoughts aloud.  
He got out of bed, which smelled extremely of a man's perfume. Hyungwon was sure there happened something last night. His ass told him so too. Almost completely naked he made his way to the next room.  
The man was still singing to a song while hyungwon opened the door a few centimetres. He looked around the room and saw the stripper from last night standing in the kitchen and cooking breakfast. The good smell made hyungwon open the door and he made his way to the kitchen, where wonho was singing. Wonho turned his head around and greeted the taller with a cute smile.  
"Good morning Hyungwon! Did you sleep well? You drank way too much alcohol yesterday. I had to carry you home." He grinned while preparing the breakfast. "Uhm, yeah. I'm sorry, i went a little overboard. Thank you for carrying me to your home." He rubbed his eyes.  
"Take a seat" the muscular one, who only wear Boxer Shorts said while he put two plates of egg scramble with bacon on the table. Both of them started eating.  
When both of them were done with eating breakfast, wonho did the dishes. "Where did you put my clothes?" Hyungwon asked a bit uncomfortable only wearing one of Wonho's shirts. "You left them on the bathroom floor. You said you wanted to shower with me. You must have had a lot of fun." Wonho smirked. Suddenly, yesterday's events shot into Hyungwon's head. He remembered everything that happened in the shower. His face instantly blushes in a deep red.  
"I-i I'm g-going to c-change" he stuttered while leaving the kitchen.  
Wonho followed him discreetly. The taller entered the bathroom and bent over for his clothes. While he did so, wonho stood right behind him and pushed his under against the tallers butt, who was now uncovered.  
Hyungwon froze briefly. He got goosebumps all over his body. "You really think you need your clothes now?" Wonho said with a deep erotic voice to hyungwon, who was still bending.  
Wonho pushed his under a bit harder against Hyungwon’s naked butt. The taller one felt the others dick getting harder between his cheeks. He felt pleasure again and moaned softly.

Hyungwon started to rub his ass on Wonho's member. Wonho turned the taller one around, pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips against the others. Both of their tongues are dancing for dominance. But in a short amount of time it was more than clear, that wonho has the upper hand.  
Wonho grabbed hyungwon on his ass, lift him up and carried him to his bedroom. On the way hyungwon started clenching on wonho and leave some marks on the olders neck.  
Wonho throws hyungwon on his bed and climbs over him. He pulled hyungwons shirt up, but he left it on his upper arms, so it covers the youngers face. "Stay like this" wonho growled.  
The man started to lick over the thin chest of the youngers body. He made his way down to hyungwons member, which was already fully grown. His lips started kissing the tip of hyungwons dick. Then he slowly started to lick his glans, made it wet with his saliva. His mouth started to go up and down on the younger ones member. Wonho firmly gripped hyungwons cheeks and pushed them a bit up so he had full control over the youngers waist. He pushed Hyungwon’s full length into his mouth, which made the younger one moan loudly into his shirt.  
After a while wonho licked two of his fingers and placed them on Hyungwon’s entrance. He pushed both of them deep into hyungwon and started to move his fingers inside. It doesn't took the older long to find his weak spot, which made his member going harder and harder. Wonho started to suck on hyungwons dick again, but this time he did it harder and faster than before. The taller one was overwhelmed by Wonho's skill. He clasped his fingers into the pillow next to his hands and tried to push his under against the olders face.  
Hyungwon almost drowned in his own lust. As wonho started to use his teeth a bit, the taller was about to climax, the suddenly wonho stopped. "Please, don't stop!" Hyungwon begged, but wonho had other plans. He flipped hyungwon around, grabbed his hips, pushed them up. For a short moment he enjoyed his view, then he pulled off his boxer and placed his member on hyungwons entrance.  
Hyungwon released himself from the way too big shirt. Wonho harshly pushed the tallers head and chest in the blanket under him. "Damn, I want to penetrate your ass so hard" wonho growns while biting his under lips out of pleasure. He placed his member on the tallers entrance and pushed it inside which made both of them moan loudly. He lingers for a few second and starts pushing his hard dick inside of hyungwon once again. Hyungwon couldn't take it anymore and climaxed into the blanket under him.  
Wonho grabbed the youngers hips tighter and properly penetrates the youngers ass. The sound of their bodies connecting again and again filled the whole bedroom. Sweat drips from the tips of Wonho's hair onto the naked back of hyungwon. Wonho lets out a loud moan while climaxing inside of hyungwon. They stayed like this for like a minute. Wonho slowly withdraw his member, so hyungwon can let his waist fall on the bed.  
Wonho lying down next to the taller one and pushes his head against his chest. They twisted their legs into the other ones and fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it,  
> Hope you enjoyed my first shitty and bad written fanfic.  
> Please always wear your wonho shirt during sex! Safety first.


End file.
